


Weak In The Knees

by dannikathewomanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannikathewomanika/pseuds/dannikathewomanika
Summary: Kind of just a whole lot of Wolfstar fluff. There's dancing involved.





	Weak In The Knees

 

_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else,_

_Doing something we wanted to?_

 

         It’s a small flat. The two men who live there can definitely afford better, or one of them can, at any rate, but they’ve been living in the flat since they finished school, almost four years ago now. They’ve grown attached. 

        One of them is lounging on the couch in the living room, watching a show about a girl who goes to a fancy private school. He’s tallish, with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. The other man is curled up in a squishy armchair in a corner, reading a book about an angel and a demon who misplaced the Antichrist. He has slightly messy, light brown hair, and several scars crisscross his face. He’s tall, but at the moment he is folded up in his chair. The radio is playing quietly in the corner.

 

_‘Cause all this living makes me wanna do_

_Is die ‘cause I can’t live with you_

_And you don’t even care._

 

        The man watching TV looks up, realizing what song is playing. Pausing his show, he bounds across the room and turns up the volume. 

 

_Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else_

_With courage in love and war?_

 

        He takes the book out of the other man’s hands and pulls him out of the chair. “Moony, I love this song! You have to dance with me!”

        Moony laughs a little bit and smiles fondly at his boyfriend. “Sirius, this isn’t exactly a dancing sort of song, is it?”

        “Nonsense.” Sirius wraps his arms around Moony’s waist, who rolls his eyes but lets Sirius lean his head against his shoulder. Moony gently kisses the top of Sirius’s head. They stand in silence for a moment.

 

_I used to think that’s what I was_

_But now this lying hurts too much_

_And I don’t know what for._

 

        It’s Moony who breaks the silence. “Kind of depressing, isn’t it?”

        “Oh, but Remus, wait for the chorus!” Sirius grins up at him and wiggles a little. Remus can’t stop a little grin from spreading across his face.

        “Ok.”

 

_I’m weak in the knees for you_

_But I’ll stand if you want me to_

 

        At this Sirius looks at Remus, for once completely and utterly serious. “The first time I heard this song, I thought of you.” Remus blushes. “This is how you make me feel, Moony. How you’ve always made me feel.” Remus, at this point, is blushing so much that he buries his face in Sirius’s shoulder to cover it up. 

 

_My legs are strong and I move on_

_But honey I’m weak in the knees_

 

        “I love you.” Sirius murmurs. Remus smiles to himself. No matter how many times Sirius tells Remus he loves him, it still makes him feel the way it did that first time, back when he thought that no one would ever love him like this.

        “I love you too.” he says, his voice muffled by Sirius’s shoulder. They stand like that for a few minutes, until a new song comes on.

 

_You put the boom boom into my heart,_

_You send my soul sky high when your loving starts._

_Jitterbug into my brain,_

_Goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same_

 

        Sirius grabs Remus’s hands and pulls him into the middle of the room to dance. Remus grins. 

        "Now _this_ is a dancing sort of song!”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs were:  
> Weak In The Knees by Serena Ryder  
> Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!
> 
> Sirius was watching Glimore Girls, and Remus was reading one of my favourite books, Good Omens, by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Comments & kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
